


Smooch the chef

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baking, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day together. What could go wrong?





	Smooch the chef

It had been a while since Yamcha had to worry about Valentines Day.

In recent years he'd send homemade pastries and sweets to his friends while he wished them well. He never expected much in return. It was nice just to be thought of. As he walked home from the florists he smiled when he recalled why this time was different.

Now he had Tien.

They’d been dating nearly half a year so far and things had never been better. He was so happy it was almost hard to remember when he hadn’t been. He had Tien to thank for all of it. He knew that his boyfriend wasn’t one for grand gestures or pageantry but even so he wanted to make today special. He'd written a card, as cheesy as he could make it, and picked up a single rose. That plus some chocolates he'd made a few days ago completed the gift. He'd been out of the apartment all day getting everything but with it all done he was eager to return. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tien.

 

_On my way home. I’ll see you soon~_

 

With a smile on his face and a spring in his step he picked up the pace. The cold air bit at his face but he found he didn’t mind. Nothing could bring his mood down. He checked his phone at an intersection. No reply from Tien. Nothing too odd. Then a text came through.

 

_Puar – Are you coming home yet?_

_Yeah, I’m on my way. Why?_

_Puar – Hurry_

 

Yamcha felt a pang of anxiety hit him. Hurry? Why? He put his phone away and began walking faster. By the time he reached the apartment building it was all he could do not to start flying. Had something happened? Something bad? He impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the elevator. Why hadn’t Puar sent any more details? The unknown factor was killing him. He muffled a curse as he fumbled with his keys. He all but burst into the hallway and hastily kicked off his boots.

“Don’t panic. It’s nothing deadly.”

Puar floated over to him with an amused grin. Yamcha slowed down a little and shot them a glare.

“Could have texted me that earlier.” he grumbled.

“I know, sorry about that, it’s just….” Puar said. They snorted as they failed to hold back a giggle. “I couldn’t ruin this by describing it.”

Yamcha gave them a skeptical look but said nothing. He finished taking off his winter gear and placed his gift on the living room table. All the while Puar was quietly laughing in the background.

“You’re back. Perfect timing.”

Chiaotzu joined them in the room. He too seemed to be rather mirthful.

“Mind telling me what for?” Yamcha asked. Both Puar and Chiaotzu stayed silent and pointed towards the kitchen. With equal parts suspicion and curiosity he walked over to it and stepped through the door.

 

“Oh… my gods.”

The kitchen, which at one point was painted blue, was covered in white. Every inch had flour all over it. The counter played host to a dozen odd mixing bowls and the mixer itself. What looked like a pale brown batter of some kind dripped from them. Unopened containers of sprinkles sat on the table in a rainbow of sugar. The best way to describe the scene was as if a cake had exploded.

In the middle of it all stood Tien. He'd spun around when Yamcha entered and was as covered in ingredients as the rest of the room. An apron reading “smooch the chef" looked comically tiny on his wide frame. It also did little to protect his clothes from his apparent attempted bakery.

“….. hey.” he said after a few seconds of nothing. “…. You’re home sooner than I expected.”

“What happened in here?” Yamcha said. The more he looked the more mess there was. Tien smiled sheepishly.

“…. Happy Valentines Day?” he offered weakly. A scent wafting from the oven caught Yamchas attention.

“…. Did you bake a cake?”

“Cupcakes, actually.” Tien said. “I know I’m not the best at making food but you make something for everyone each year so I thought-"

“Tien, that's adorable.” Yamcha said.

“Really?” Tien said. His smile shifted to hopeful. Yamcha returned it and walked up to him.

“Really. It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” he said. He reached over and wiped a fleck of batter off Tien's nose. “Just… maybe do it with some help next time.”

“Good idea.” Tien said. He glanced around at the confectionery catastrophe that was currently the kitchen. “May I ask for help cleaning up?”

“Just this once. Because I love you. And those cupcakes smell really good.” Yamcha said. He put his arms around Tien's neck and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you too.” Tien murmured once they separated. Both of them winced as a nearby bowl toppled onto the floor.

“You'd better hope it lasts.” Yamcha said with an eye roll. He picked up the bowl and placed it in the sink. “Let's see if we can clear a place to decorate those things.”

“Right.” Tien said. He began piling up dishes as Yamcha pondered how to clean up the flour.

 

It seemed he’d have to do a little bit of worrying after all.


End file.
